Gem Saviour
by Crimson Silver Lightning
Summary: A person from Garnet's past returns with a secret. Redoing everything


Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Gundam

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling/fusion"**

=Unknown Mountain area=

Pouring rain was all Ruby and Sapphire could see after escaping from Ruby being shattered. Sapphire had predicted that she would be poof along with six other gems but one of her ruby's changed her fate and fused with her.

"Hey, you two over here" the both heard behind them and they saw a man with a white jacket, back shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes waving his hand. "I have shelter you two could stay in"

"What do you think Sapphire?" Ruby asked her.

"I think we should accept his offer" Sapphire replied.

=the man's house=

"Here you go" the man said giving both of them blankets.

"Thank you" Sapphire said.

"Riku, my name is Riku" Strike said.

"Thank you Riku my name is Sapphire and that is Ruby" Sapphire said introducing herself and Ruby who was blushing at Sapphire.

"So are you a gem?" Ruby asked after controlling her blush.

"No I am not one of you but another species from another planet" Riku explained.

"What is your race called?" Sapphire asked.

"Gunpla" Riku answered.

=1 month later=

Not much had changed in that month other than Riku finding out about the fusion Sapphire and Ruby did. He stated that their fusion put most females from his home to shame. But everything was about to change.

"Ruby, Sapphire you two need to get away from here quick" Riku said entering the house.

"Why?" sapphire asked.

"There is a bunch of gems heading towards here and I think they might be here for you two" Riku said. "I will hold them off while you two escape"

"Will you be okay?" Ruby asked worried for their new friend.

"Please, this is nothing to my home planet" Riku said grabbing a sword from a chest. "Best you both go now before they see you"

=Present=

"Then I met your mother and Pearl" Garnet said finishing off the story.

"What happened to Riku?" Steven asked.

"We don't know but we believe that he pasted away a very long time ago" Garnet said.

"I see. I wish I could have met him" Steven said finally falling asleep.

"Yeah, I wished everyone did Steven" Garnet said kissing Steven on his forehead.

=Next day=

The gems had left Steven behind to monitor Peridot while they went to an area where Malachite was said to be by Steven. When they got there they instantly saw Malachite looming over the beach as watermelon Stevens ran into the forest. What no one saw was a robotic being standing on top of the mountain what looked to be a gun of some kind in his hands.

"Let's see how these gems do" the robot said to himself. "I wonder what happened to those two still?"

 **"MALACHITE"**

The fight had begun with both fusions throwing punches at each other and using their various abilities to get a one up on the other. The robot watched on figuring out which side needed the most improvement and who was going to win. It was when Malachite started to fly is that he finally decided to help out. Placing the stock in his right shoulder and gripping the gun with both hands preparing to fire it.

"This should stun that green one long enough for the other one to finish it" he said pulling the trigger firing a giant beam at Malachite.

 **"GAHH"**

 **"What was that just now?" "Doesn't matter now is our chance to finish this"**

Summon the fusion weapon of Amethyst and Pearl Alexandrite fired the arrow causing Jasper and Lapis to separate. Catching each of them if different hands then placing them on the beach separating themselves.

"God that took a lot out of me" Amethyst complained lying down on the sand.

"I wonder who shot that laser at Malachite?" Pearl wondered.

"From what I saw, it came from the island but there are only Watermelon Stevens here and they are not that advanced" Garnet summarized.

Back with the robot dude, he was placing the gun down on the ground. A few buttons pressed later and the gun collapsed into a rod which he placed on the back of his waist.

"Whelp that was easy" he said but then a beeping sound started to happen. "Hmm, the cluster is starting to emerge. Guess I will have to deal with it"


End file.
